Seito
by Patto-san
Summary: "Aku berhak melarangmu memiliki Kakashi, tapi aku tidak bisa melarangmu menyayanginya..." Sakura jatuh cinta pada gurunya sendiri, Kakashi. Namun ia harus berhadapan dengan Hanare. KakaSaku pertama sy, asli straight!;D


Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N:

Author-nya sudah insyaf! Tidak akan menulis BL lagi! :D Oke, saya hanya bercanda. Saya tetap akan menulis BL (bahkan mungkin juga yaoi), tapi sekarang ini ingin menulis straight pairing saja. Ini KakaSaku pertama saya. Sudah terbengkalai selama dua bulan dan setelah menemukan waktu yang tepat, saya melanjutkannya. Semoga penggemar KakaSaku tidak kecewa dengan akhir fic yang satu ini. Maklum, akhir-akhir ini author sedang suka menonton _The Walking Dead_, makanya bisa menulis fic seperti ini. Lho, apa hubungannya ya? ;D

* * *

><p>SMA Konoha, kelas III-C. Saat pulang sekolah.<p>

Kakashi mengakhiri materi hari itu dengan sebuah tugas yang disambut dengan keluhan hampir seisi kelas. Tentu saja, Sakura tak termasuk dalam barisan murid yang mengeluh tersebut. Bukan karena ia suka diberi tugas. Melainkan karena ada seseuatu yang lain yang mengganggunya. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kakashi, guru kesayangannya.

Oleh sebab itu, begitu Kakashi meninggalkan kelas, Sakura bergerak mengikutinya dengan mimik wajah penasaran sekaligus agak cemas. Sakura harus memastikan bahwa guru yang paling dekat dengannya tersebut akan baik-baik saja.***

* * *

><p>Kakashi ternyata langsung menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di tempat parkir khusus guru dan karyawan sekolah. Sakura merasa agak lega, tapi tidak lama.<p>

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi, Sakura dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam mobil Kakashi. Rupanya, pria berambut perak tersebut kini sedang membuka sebuah botol. Meski dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Sakura dapat mengenali bahwa botol tersebut adalah….

Sesaat kemudian, Kakashi sudah dikejutkan oleh ketukan di kaca mobilnya. Ia buru-buru menyembunyikan botol di tangannya saat melihat bahwa si pengetuk adalah Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi setelah menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, boleh saya minta tolong? Hari ini orang tua saya tidak dapat menjemput saya…."

Kakashi tersenyum mengerti. Ia mengisyaratkan agar Sakura memasuki mobilnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura sudah duduk di sebelah Kakashi yang menyetir dalam keheningan. Sakura berusaha santai. Namun sebenarnya ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak membuka laci _dashboard_ demi mengambil dan membuang apa yang disembunyikan oleh Kakashi di dalamnya.

"Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana dengan… istri Anda?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Kakashi melirik Sakura sejenak, lalu kembali memandang jalanan. Sakura tahu, pria tampan itu masih enggan membicarakannya. Namun, Sakura harus memastikan satu hal.

"Kami akan bercerai. Sudah tidak ada kecocokan di antara kami lagi," jawab Kakashi pada akhirnya. Jawaban yang terdengar lesu dan lelah.

Sakura merasa ada sedikit harapan di dadanya. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi dalam rumah tangga Kakashi. Bagaimana pun, melihat Kakashi bersusah hati akan membuat Sakura ikut merasakan apa yang Kakashi rasakan.

"Sensei, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Menurutmu, Sakura? Adakah perceraian yang akan membuat pelakunya merasa baik-baik saja? Mungkin ada. Tapi bukan aku."

"Maafkan saya. Saya hanya merasa khawatir pada Anda," balas Sakura, "terlebih lagi, jika Anda melampiaskan kesedihan Anda dengan bermabuk-mabukan…."

Kakashi tertawa kecil, "jadi itu sebabnya kau memintaku agar mengantarmu pulang? Agar dapat mengawasiku?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Hanya memandang Kakashi yang masih juga menatap lurus ke jalanan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Kakashi lagi, "sekarang, aku ingin tahu. Apakah yang akan kau lakukan jika sedang ada masalah? Maksudku, jika kau sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto?"

"Saya sudah lama putus dengan Naruto, Sensei," ralat Sakura.

"Oh, maaf, aku lupa mengenai hal itu. Tapi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Hmph. Biasanya saya pergi ke _mall_, menonton film sendirian. Jalan-jalan sendirian, semacam itulah. Dulu Ino selalu menemaniku. Tapi setelah dia pindah ke Suna, saya…."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, temani aku. Kita jalan-jalan sebentar. Orang tuamu tidak keberatan, bukan?" potong Kakashi.

Sakura tersentak. Agak terkejut sekaligus gembira. Jalan berduaan dengan guru paling keren di sekolah? Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?***

* * *

><p>Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sakura dan Kakashi sudah berada di tempat yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi sebelumnya. Meski merasa senang bisa bersama Kakashi, namun Sakura juga was-was. Bagaimana pun, Kakashi adalah gurunya hingga beberapa bulan ke depan. Jika ada teman sekolah, kenalan atau keluarga yang melihatnya sedang bersama gurunya, bisa dibayangkan betapa kejamnya rumor yang akan berhembus.<p>

Namun rupanya Kakashi memahami kekhawatiran Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir, ini bukan kencan. Aku ingin membeli kemeja baru untuk kupakai kerja. Biasanya aku meminta pendapat istriku. Tapi sekarang, kelihatannya hanya kau yang bisa membantuku," kata Kakashi menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura jadi berharap peristiwa ini terjadi setelah ia lulus kelak. Akan menjadi kencan yang indah dengan Kakashi yang saat itu mungkin sudah berpisah dengan istrinya….

Tak lama kemudian, di sebuah outlet, Kakashi tampak sibuk memilih kemeja. Sesekali ia menunjukkan pilihannya pada Sakura. Sakura kadang mengacungkan jempol tanda setuju. Namun, tak jarang pula ia menggeleng tanda tak setuju. Jika sudah begitu, Kakashi akan menghela napas. Pasrah atas penolakan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri merasa senang bisa menjadi orang yang dipercaya menggantikan peran istri Kakashi, meskipun hanya untuk memilihkan kemeja. Untuk sesaat, Sakura merasa bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia bisa menggantikan posisi istri Kakashi….

Tunggu saja, pikir Sakura, setelah aku lulus, aku akan mengatakannya.

"Sakura, kita makan dulu, yuk? Aku lapar," ajak Kakashi, membuyarkan khayalan Sakura yang terlampau tinggi.

"Eh, iya, Sensei…."

Kakashi memilih sebuah restoran yang sebelumnya tak pernah Sakura masuki. Namun, Kakashi sendiri tampaknya cukup dikenal di sana.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei! Anda datang bersama istri An…." sambut seorang pria tambun dengan ramah. Namun sambutannya tersebut tergantung saat melihat sosok Sakura yang berjalan agak di belakang Kakashi.

"Tidak malam ini, Akimichi-san. Saya datang bersama _seito_ saya, Sakura."

Pria yang disebut Akimichi itu tampak mengerti. Dengan santun, ia menyilakan Kakashi dan Sakura duduk di salah satu tempat. Ia tampaknya sudah tahu, meja mana yang diinginkan oleh Kakashi.

Di lain pihak, Sakura merasa agak kecewa dengan keterusterangan Kakashi mengenai hubungan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Sebenarnya, ia berharap Kakashi sedikit berbohong….

"Aku dan istriku sering makan di sini," ungkap Kakashi.

Dari caranya bicara, Sakura yakin bahwa Kakashi tidak bercanda. Ia sangat yakin, sehingga yang menjadi pertanyaan Sakura selanjutnya adalah….

_Sensei, apa benar saya hanya seorang seito bagimu? Jika tidak, lantas mengapa Sensei mengajak saya ke tempat di mana Sensei memiliki kenangan bersama seseorang yang penting bagi Sensei seperti pergi ke restoran ini?_

Kakashi tak menjawab. Ekspresinya tak menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Tentu saja demikian. Sebab, pertanyaan tersebut hanya Sakura ajukan di dalam hati. Maka, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya. Namun, di saat yang sama, ia juga memutuskan untuk mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Sensei… Anda masih memikirkan istri Anda, bukan?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Kali ini Kakashi bereaksi. Ia menatap Sakura agak lama sebelum menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Dua tahun bersama, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja?"

"Maaf, tapi, apakah… Anda masih mencintai istri Anda?" tanya Sakura lagi, lebih berhati-hati.

"Kenapa kau bertanya demikian?" lagi-lagi Kakashi menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Sebab… saya melihat bahwa Anda masih merasa terikat pada istri Anda. Tapi, Anda juga ingin bercerai dengannya."

"Apakah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintainya?"Kakashi tampaknya memang tipe pria yang suka bertanya.

"Anda mengajak saya makan di sini."

Kakashi menatap takjub pada Sakura. Sesaat kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Geli.

"Aku mau makan di sini karena aku suka makanannya. Bukan karena kenangannya," akhirnya Kakashi mengajukan sedikit penjelasan.

Namun penjelasan tersebut tak memuaskan Sakura. Ia malah mencecar dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang mendesak lagi.

"Jadi, apakah Anda masih mencintainya?"

Kakashi tak menjawab. Sakura pun tak dapat mendesak lagi karena seorang pelayan, ditemani oleh Akamichi, membawakan menu pesanan mereka.

"Malam ini Anda memesan menu yang tak biasa, Kakashi-sensei. Menu yang Anda pesan ini adalah menu favorit istri Anda, bukan?" komentar Akamichi, yang disambut dengan tawa samar oleh Kakashi.

Sakura terhenyak. Sekarang ia mengerti.***

* * *

><p>Empat hari setelah 'kencan palsu' dengan Kakashi, kehidupan Sakura berjalan normal. Kakashi pun tampak biasa-biasa saja. Setidaknya itulah yang tampak dari luar. Lagipula, Sakura tak dapat terus-terusan 'mengawasi' guru kesayangannya tersebut.<p>

Namun, hari ini, Kakashi mendapatkan tamu 'istimewa'. Istri Kakashi, Hanare.

"Kau masih menyimpan foto kita?" tanya Hanare seraya duduk di hadapan Kakashi. Hanya meja kerja Kakashi yang menjadi pembatas di antara mereka.

"Di sini adalah sekolah. Aku harus menjaga wibawa di depan murid-muridku. Hampir semuanya tidak tahu bahwa kita…."

"Hampir semuanya? Maksudmu, ada murid yang mengetahui bahwa kita akan berpisah?"

"Hm. Hanya satu orang."

"Kau yang bercerita?"

"Dia yang bertanya, dan aku yang menjawab. Aku tidak tahu, dari mana ia mendengar kabar itu. Tapi kuakui, aku cukup dekat dengannya."

Hening sesaat. Kakashi dan Hanare saling menatap dalam kebisuan. Keadaan ruang guru yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua, sangat mendukung agar mereka berdua dapat menikmati momen yang langka ini. Momen yang sangat langka sejak mereka berpisah rumah hampir enam bulan lalu….

"Muridmu yang kita bicarakan ini… apa yang dia katakan mengenai rencana perceraian kita?" tanya Hanare pelan.

Kakashi berdeham, "sesuatu yang baik. Mengapa?"

"Apakah dia… seorang perempuan?"

"Hm. Ya. Dia anak perempuan yang manis."

"Aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Kakashi tak menjawab. Ia menatap mata istrinya, menyiratkan ketidakmengertian yang pasti.***

* * *

><p>Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya sangat jelek. Bila dibandingkan dengan wanita di sebelahnya, Sakura merasa bahwa ia sama sekali tak memiliki kelebihan yang bisa dibanggakan. Sebab, wanita yang menjadi 'saingan' dirinya tersebut adalah sosok yang cantik jelita dengan gerak-gerik yang anggun terjaga. Namun, yang paling jelas menunjukkan 'kekalahan' Sakura adalah sebuah fakta yang menyakitkan : wanita itu masih memiliki Kakashi.<p>

Saat Kakashi memperkenalkan mereka, Sakura merasa kebingungan mengenai sapaan yang pantas bagi wanita seperti Hanare. Namun, setelah beberapa lama, masalah sapaan bukanlah sesuatu yang penting lagi. Sebab, kedua wanita tersebut dengan cepat menemukan minat yang sama : Kakashi.

Pada saat pulang sekolah, Sakura melewatkan kesempatan jalan bersama Naruto yang ingin kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya. Hal itu demi memenuhi janjinya untuk keluar bersama Hanare. Lagipula, Sakura memang menginginkan hal ini. Ia ingin berbicara banyak mengenai Kakashi, pria yang sudah membuatnya terpesona sejak ia pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di SMA.

Maka, sore itu, mereka memilih sebuah kafe yang tenang, tak jauh dari SMA Konoha. Sakura bisa melihat bahwa Kakashi duduk menunggu di dalam mobilnya yang diparkir tak jauh dari kafe tersebut. Namun, entah menunggu siapa….

"Kau yang mengirim SMS itu, bukan?" tanya Hanare, sekonyong-konyong.

Sakura hampir saja tersedak saat menyedot jus alpukatnya.

"Tidak usah terkejut. Aku langsung tahu dari bahasa yang kau gunakan dalam SMS itu. Kakashi adalah orang yang serius dan agak kaku. Dia tidak akan menggunakan berbagai macam singkatan yang populer di kalangan remaja karena dia memang tidak mengerti mengenai hal itu," lanjut Hanare.

Sakura merasa sangat malu. Hanare pasti akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah anak yang sok tahu dan sok tua. Apapun yang akan Hanare katakan selanjutnya, Sakura tak akan menyangkalnya.

Memang, pada saat makan bersama Kakashi di _mall_ tempo hari, Sakura berpura-pura meminjam HP Kakashi. Alasannya saat itu adalah untuk mengirim SMS pada orang tuanya. Namun apa yang Sakura lakukan sebenarnya adalah mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada Hanare, kontak pertama yang tercantum dalam daftar panggilan cepat.

"Maaf…." Sakura berbisik lirih.

"Mengapa kau mengirim pesan itu?" tanya Hanare.

"Saya hanya ingin melihat Kakashi-sensei bahagia…."

"Mengapa kau ingin melihat suamiku bahagia?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?

Namun Hanare bukanlah gadis kemarin sore seperti Sakura. Hanya dengan melihat sekilas, ia sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Bukankah dengan berusaha mempersatukan kami, pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi pihak yang tidak berbahagia?" tanya Hanare lagi.

Sakura tertunduk. Haruskah ia mengatakannya?

"Sakura, tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa…."

"Ya. Saya menyayangi Kakashi-sensei lebih dari sekadar guru," jawab Sakura cepat, "kalau saja bisa, saya juga ingin memilikinya. Tapi, tentu saja tidak bisa…."

"Mengapa tidak bisa? Apakah karena masih ada aku, istrinya yang sah?" tanya Hanare dengan tenang.

"Bukan hanya karena itu. Sebenarnya, alasan utamanya adalah karena… saya tahu bahwa Kakashi-sensei masih sangat mencintai Anda."

Sakura menghembuskan napas berat. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa lega karena telah mengungkapkannya. Sakura kini pasrah. Ia sudah siap menerima seandainya Hanare marah padanya.

Sakura merasakan tangannya disentuh dengan lembut. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Hanare sedang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Aku berhak melarangmu memiliki Kakashi, tapi aku tidak bisa melarangmu menyayanginya. Dalam hal ini, aku justru berterima kasih padamu. Pesan singkat yang kau kirimkan sudah membuka mata kami berdua. Kami harus berusaha sekuatnya untuk mendapatkan kebahagian kami sendiri. Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura tidak yakin, apakah ia harus berbahagia atau justru harus merasa sedih mendengar kabar tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang misterius, mengandung banyak sekali makna….***

* * *

><p>Kakashi dan Hanare melambaikan tangan saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi beranjak meninggalkan lapangan parkir kafe. Sakura membalas lambaian tersebut dengan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan.<p>

Sakura tahu, besok dan seterusnya, ia masih akan bertemu dengan Kakashi. Namun, keadaannya akan sangat berbeda. Kali ini, tak ada lagi harapan mengenai Kakashi dan dirinya yang boleh ia sematkan di dada. Jujur, meskipun mengakui bahwa ia ingin melihat Kakashi bahagia, dalam hatinya Sakura tetap merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam.

"Jadi, Kakashi-sensei akan rujuk dengan istrinya, ya?" tanya seseorang di belakang Sakura.

Sakura berbalik dan melihat sosok Naruto di atas sepedanya.

"Kau tahu juga bahwa Kakashi-sensei dan istrinya…." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.

"Rumor seperti itu, mana mungkin tidak aku dengar? Tapi, syukurlah kalau Kakashi-sensei tidak jadi bercerai."

Sakura tertegun. Barangkali itulah yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Bersyukur karena orang yang ia sayangi—dan cintai—tidak jadi berpisah dengan istrinya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei yang menyuruhku menunggu di sini. Katanya, aku harus mengantarmu pulang."

Ah, apakah ini semacam balas budi dari Kakashi-sensei? Ternyata dia memang peduli padaku, pikir Sakura.

"Jadi, kau mau berdiri terus di situ atau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Naruto diikuti senyuman lebarnya yang khas.

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan duduk di sadel belakang sepeda. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Naruto. Sedikit lelah, namun masih bisa tersenyum.

"Antarkan aku pulang, Naruto," bisik Sakura.

"Baik!"

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya. Membawa Sakura pergi. Juga—barangkali—berharap dapat membawa serta hati Sakura lagi….***

END


End file.
